Last chance to save the world
by Cw arrowverse stories
Summary: *Using the DCTV characters* After the battle for earth between the villains and heros they have finally exhausted each other and many have died in the ongoing war. The others still fighting have been caught off guard by brainiac who attacked city's across the globe. The flash is the only one fast enough to stop him so he goes back in time and warns the other heros and villains.
1. Fallout

Note: timeline explanation!

So everything happened the same on all the shows except for some of the deaths and finales for example:

Arrow: laurel is still alive instead of her dying it was Andy Dahrk murdered. Roy moved back to star city after season 5 ended and everyone got of the island alive. Samantha and William moved away to national city. Olicity ended but remained great friends.

The flash: Ronnie is still alive him and stein were caught by Barry and Ronnie joined the legends instead of jax who is still a football player in this (he may show up sometime) the whole iris relationship never happened. Barry got out of the speed force and Caitlin came back with her ice powers. Jesse moved to earth 1 with her dad.

Supergirl: all the same

Legends: all of the same things happened except smart and heatwave survived and went back to being evil

chapter 1: fallout

 _Central city is full of rubble and body's of dead meta humans good and evil and many perished civilians including quintin lance_

"Dad! Dad no please stay with me!" Laurel screamed as Sara sobbed by her side both in there respective canary gear.

"I told you you could not win I am always going to beat you" Damian Darhk laughed at the pathetic sight after stabbing Quintin through the heart with the remains of star labs.

"YOU" Sara yelled as she lunged at her fathers murderer and locked into a intense battle

 _Across the city the flash was gaining the upper ground against the reverse flash_

"There's a reason I left you alive Barry!" The reverse flash hollerd at Barry referencing flashpoint.

"So I can kick your ass?" Barry quipped as he sent the reverse flash flying across the barren wasteland.

"No so I could do this" Reverse flash responded as he sped away and grabbed Wally (who was fighting the rival with Jesse quick) and plunged a vibrating hand through his heart.

"NOOOOOOOO" Jesse and Barry angrily yelled and both speed forward and started to fight with passion

Jesse then returned the favor and killed the reverse flash only to be stabbed a second after by the rival.

Barry started to fight the rival after that more angry then ever even after flashpoint.

 _In the remains of star labs killer frost and vibe were battling with weather wizard, captain cold, heat wave and golden glider_

 _Hawk man, hawk girl firestorm, atom and super girl were fighting endless forces of aliens led by indigo_

 _in the remains of the precinct vixen, the green arrow arsenal, wild dog and speedy were battling gorilla Grodd his forces and death stroke when all of the sudden Non released a giant pulse blast that disrupted the heros and villains powers so when they used them it would cause a atomic explosion._

Barry saw the explosions start and the rival did to so they raced away as the pulse caught up to them Barry raced offer the terrain next to the rival but the rival fell behind and became a victim to Nons murder.

Barry then raced back to central and saw that nobody stood alive except Non himself

"YOU DID THIS!" Barry yelled

"Ah are you a fan of my work" Non replied with a smirk

"YOU KILLED EVERYONE! EVEN YOUR TEAM!" At this point Barry had non held up on a wall held by his Collar and his hand vibrating.

"Do it, kill me" Non was still smirking

 _A shadow was cast over central city because a ship had blocked out the sun_

"It's him" Nons face paled as he said it

"WHO!" Barry screamed getting norrback angry

"Brainiac" Non stated still in shock

As non said it the bottom of the ship opened and a laser started to streak down towards Barry and non.

Barry dropped Non and ran, he ran as fast as he could faster then ever when a breach opened up and barry hopped through it and all he was thinking about was saving his dead friends .

And the world.

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DC COMICS

(This is shorter than all of the other chapters will be so bear with me)

So what did you think? This is my first story and I am posting it on to and I am searching for a beta if your interested please comment! Please comment!


	2. The warning

The breach opened up inside of the star labs speed lab, which was empty. Barry ran all throughout STAR and didn't find anyone so then he checked the arrow cave which was also empty. He remembered that they had gone and set up base at the ran old hanger he had used during the dominator attack because no villains knew about it. In there he saw past him, Kara, Oliver and Ray talking. He remembered the others were either training or resting.

"Well if we attack head on we could possibly draw them out and then finish them off" Ray suggested "no we need to get behind there lines and take them out from the inside- who the hell are you?" Oliver questioned as he noticed future Barry standing at the entrance ( who was wearing a tattered 2024 future flash suit) "And why do you look like me? Except with a cooler suit , that also happens to be destroyed..." past Barry trailed off. "Your from the future aren't you." Past Barry says. "Well this is going to be hard to believe but I need to to stop the fighting." Future Barry says as he pulls his cowl down. "Woow now that's trippy" Ray exlamed as he stood shocked at the beat up man from the future. Past Barry shifted uncomfortably as future him explained everything that happened including All of them dying and his race from death with the rival.

Barry had brought future Barry to central city but the others stayed. "We have to tell the rest of the team" Oliver started to say before Kara cut him off " No, wait no offense to Barry but are we just gonna listen to him? He might not even be Barry, I mean this could be one of those things that eobard thawne used to look like Harrison wells." Kara pointed out. "What would they get out of that?" Oliver asked. "To get us to stop fighting so they can kill us while we try and reason with them." Ray realized.

All of the sudden flash sped into the hanger. "Hey" Barry said as he removed his cowl "so what's the plan?" Kara and Ray exanged worried looks. Barry had accepted the fact that this man was future him and trusted him immediately while the others pondered the fact that three had two flashes with them.

"Well uh Barry ehrm..." Kara trailed off "What I think Kara is trying to say is she dosnt trust that man." Ray finished. "What? Guys this is a chance to save the world! We need to believe him. Right Oliver?" Barry tried to reason with them. "I trust him" Oliver stated "and I don't trust many people ."

"Well he needs to prove he is Barry so why not ask him a question that only you know the answer?" Ray suggested. "Yeah I know just the thing to ask him." Barry realized as he sped off to grab his future self.

Barry showed up again with future Barry. "Are you gonna help me?" Future Barry's face filled with hope as the thought of his friends dying flooded his head. "No." Barry stated "well not yet. You need to prove your me." "Ok let's do it then what should I do" future Barry responded. "when I was six, I begged Mom and Dad to let me go to the science expo in Midway. And uh, well. we got a flat tire on that dirt road, no spare, so we were towed to that garage in a tiny little one-street town. Of course we were stuck there all day. And we got ice cream. And French fries with gravy at that little diner. And then that night we watched the local fireworks show. Actually turned out to be a great day. And it's my favorite memory of Mom and Dad. What was the name of that town?" Barry said. "Wha- why is that important?" Future Barry questioned. "Answer the question!" Karas eys started to glow blue as she said this. "Masonville! The town was Masonville" Barry yelled as he held his arms up to block the heat vision. "Guys call the team, we need to tell them." Ray said as he walked to the computers set up in the middle of the hall.

After they told the team everything they all looked shocked. "Well who's going to tell the villains cause I'm not..." Thea said breaking the silence "Me and Ollie will." Laurel stated. Oliver started to intervene but all of the sudden future Barry started to fade away completely. "What just happened!" Felicity exclaimed as she looked down at the spot future Barry was standing.

"We just changed the future" Barry said still shocked like the others.

Thank you for coming back! I am enjoying writing this it's my first fanfic so it's not the best but I like it! I used a line from Barry that is from the finale of the flash season 3 but other than that it is all my writing.


End file.
